Guardian
by Vanf559
Summary: Bakura rescues a mysterious girl with a strange past. Can she melt his heart, or is Bakura evil all the way through? B/OC


The girl stared with fear at the street thugs in front of her. "Hey girl, what's the matter? Don't you wanna party?" one of them, the leader, asked, with a knowing leer on his face. "NO!" she shrieked, backing up into a corner of the alley. The thug shrugged. "Have it your way then." He smirked, and all of them moved toward her. She closed her eyes and screamed, hoping for an angel. *

Bakura walked through the back alleys of Domino quickly, contemplating his plan. Things were falling into place perfectly. Like the pieces of a puzzle. Speaking of puzzles, he thought of the one around Yugi's neck. Soon it would be his. He had experienced a minor fallback when Ryou had protested to his actions, but Bakura soon showed him the side of evil. Now Ryou was completely on his side, and turned out to be a devious planner, invaluable to Bakura's final product. And they said that light could never be evil. It was almost enough to make him laugh. But nothing made him laugh. If the situation required light, he just sent in Ryou, who charmed them soon enough. Bakura smiled evilly. Two heads-as they say-are better than one. "NOOOOO! PLEASE!" the scream drew him back to reality. Without realizing, Bakura was running down the alley, and toward the scream. Why was he doing this? He wondered as he drew near the sound. He glared at his traitorous legs. He turned the corner, and saw a girl slightly younger than him trying to fend off about five thugs with a lustful look in their eyes. Something in him snapped. "Leave her alone!" he commanded. The guy in the front turned and sneered. "Or else what, jerk? You'll beat us up?" he and his friends seemed to find this extremely funny. "Yes I will." Bakura replied with precision, his fists curling in anticipation. There weren't enough men here for a good brawl, but hey, a guy had to take advantage of what he had, right? "Hey man," another thug slurred, liquor distorting his voice, "there's plenty for all, right? Join the party!" Bakura was disgusted. How dare the alcoholics that weren't even fit to lick the dirt he walked on even suggest that he join them? The girl he was defending looked up from her defensive crouch, and stared into Bakura's eyes. They were the most perfect green he had ever seen, like chips of flawless emerald. He seemed to be falling into their endless depths, swallowed by the irises. Without further ado, he launched himself onto the thugs. *

Daisy watched in awe from her vantage point as her apparent guardian angel made short work of her would-be molesters. She wouldn't have thought that the muscular but slender sliver-haired boy could take on five men at once with such apparent ease, but here he was, doing exactly that. She started to get up, but a man flew past her right shoulder and crashed into the wall, barely missing her. She leaned against the wall, and felt like closing her eyes at the carnage in front of her and her ears to the sound of battle just beyond, but she was mesmerized by the boy-the young man really. He was like poetry in motion, each of his moves like liquid grace. Then it was all over, and she was face to face with her rescuer. Now that she was, Daisy wasn't at all sure if she wanted to be this close to the handsome stranger. *

Bakura stared at the girl that he had just rescued. The thugs he had beaten were moaning and crawling away behind him. Now that they were face to face, he could see why that she would be a victim of such and attack. Black shoulder-length hair framed a face that was quite beautiful. She was short and slender, but her form was perfect. And those eyes were amazing. He felt a twinge inside of him. Bakura had never felt this way before. As if he was afraid of saying something to ruin the moment. As if he were afraid. Could he be tongue-tied? He was never shy around women. They were just tools to get what he needed, what he wanted. And as he stared appreciably at the woman in front of him, he decided that this one would be the same. He really hated to be charming, but if the job required it, he could be. And by the looks of this girl, it wouldn't be that hard. *

He was really handsome. That was the only thought that Daisy could process at the moment. They stared at one another, neither of them speaking, until the silence seemed unbearable. Daisy had to thank her protector. "Thank you." She said her voice so soft that she wasn't sure at first if he had even heard it. But he was instantly at her side, his eyes showing concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice shy, "did you?" Daisy blushed, looking at her feet. "No, I'm fine. My name's Daisy." "And I'm Bakura." He added with a large grin. "" she said shyly. "No need. Are you sure you're all right?" Daisy smiled at him. "I'm fine. But if you hadn't come along." she let the thought hang in the air, and stepped away from the wall. Bakura hovered around her like a mother hen. She almost wanted to laugh, but a sudden wooziness made her feel faint. She was glad of Bakura's closeness when she fell. * Bakura stared at the weight in his arms. He had barely caught her in time.

"Are you alright?" he asked again intensely, surprised that he actually cared about the answer. She stirred. "I am a little dizzy," she admitted. Bakura lowered into a kneeling position on the ground, so that she was cradled in his lap. "You need to go to a hospital." He accused. "No hospitals-please." He noted the flicker of panic that crossed her eyes as he said the word 'hospital'. "Why not?" he asked. "Because if I go there, they'll want to know where I live, and." her voice trailed off. "You're homeless?" Bakura asked incredulously, his eyes travelling up and down her body. "You don't look homeless." "I'm not!" she protested, then blushed as she saw the raised eyebrow on Bakura's face. "It's just that I have nowhere to go, yet." Perfect! Bakura thought to himself. Things were turning out better than he had hoped. "You can stay at my place." He told her, trying to sound sincere. She blushed and looked down. "In separate rooms of course." He reassured her quickly. "I shouldn't." she mumbled, "you've done so much for me already-" "It's no problem. My apartment is feeling empty right about now anyway." "Well, in that case," Daisy smiled into Bakura's face, and he felt dizzy, "I accept." "Good." He smiled back. Suddenly, Daisy seemed to realize that she was still on Bakura's lap. She scrambled up quickly, and grabbed her backpack. Bakura hovered around her again in case she had another dizzy spell, and they set off for his apartment. He hadn't counted on things moving this quickly, but he was glad. Of course, it would require a slight change in plans. But that was fine. If only he could forget the feeling when he was saving Daisy, the feeling that overwhelmed him. He would have done anything for her then. But Bakura wouldn't feel like that right? It wasn't as if he loved her. The idea was so absurd that he almost laughed out loud. He didn't feel such petty emotions such as love. Those were for weaklings. And one thing Bakura wasn't, and that was a weakling. As they walked into the sunlight, he tried desperately to forget, but a little voice in his head told him that it would be pretty hard.


End file.
